lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutton/The survival of the lumberland.
Day 1. We woke up to see a surprise. We saw water all over lumberland! We got into Wood R Us before it got worse... We were lucky! We survived. When it came into the shop. We slept at night, Until then. We don't know if we are going to live or not. Day 2 We woke up when one of us yelled at us to wake up, We woke up right when she said "MOMMY!" She tried to help us. But then she woke us up. We saw the water got even worse.... We quickly got on top of the blueprints sign. We are still okay, no harm yet. We saw people drowning outside We were lucky before the water flooded the door. We're sleeping on the roof today. Until then we dont know if we are going to live or die. Day 3 We woke up again. This time nothing has changed. We are all hungry and we think this is the end for us, We checked the hole, It was blocked with water, We now know we are stuck in the roof until our death, We found out that we are now stranded. Next day we will drown. Looking outside shows the dangers of the next day. We think that the water will flood the roof and we will see our death, We still have hope. But we have a small chance of surviving. Until then we don't know if were going to die or live. Day 4 We woke up again. We saw the water got even worse. We still survived since one of them helped us. We still have hope but we have a small chance of surviving We are still fine. but we are very hungry. We drank the water, Until then. we don't know if we are going to live or die. Day 5 We woke up again. We are dead we just know it. Next day we are dead. nobody helps us. We don't have hope anymore. We are dead... Until then. we know we are going to die. We are being awake today. We have 5 hours until its day. and until our death... Day 6 Nothing has changed. We are lucky. We saw someone in the air. We didn't see his face. He dropped a radio at us. and he drove away, We turned on the radio... We heard someone. He told us his name. His name was "Faceslam" He told us he would take us to shelter. We listened to everything he said. He told us he would drop us gifts. And it would take 3 hours. We waited. We saw gifts falling down and we felt lucky. We needed to follow the gifts by jumping on them. We reached a safe spot. We waited until he came back. Day 7 We slept there waiting for faceslam again. He came again. Dropped us a ladder. We got up where the ladder wanted us to go. We saw our new home. There was food supply and a well. We were happy. Also a radio so if we meet him again. For now on. We are safe. Day 20 We woke up in a shock when our castle was gone and we were in the water. The sign came by, and we all hopped on. Until then. we dont know if were going to live or die. Day 21 We woke up with a radio next to us. It was slam! We were so happy to hear from him. But it was bad news... Slam was going to leave and never bring help. expect for one Thats us. He called in a ferry to pick us up. We were sad to hear that we are never going to hear from slam again.. Day 22 We woke up with a loud horn. That was the ferry! We all hopped on. The ferry's owner was named "Hoover" We took the sign with us if we need it Day 23 Until then... it got even worse. We woke up with a scream from our children. The ferry was sinking! We all got in panic expect for hoover. Hoover fell down in the water, never to be seen again. We all hop on the sign, thank god it was here! We are so worried for hoover. we hope hes okay. Until then. we dont know if were going to live or die, Day 24 We woke up to see that we landed in a island! Were safe! We were happy when we got there it was all over for us. We could live! There was food and water. There was also sawmills and axes to help us out! We were so happy. Day 25 We started to cut some trees and create a SOS sign We also unboxed the sawmill and put some logs in there We are also planning to make a home. Yes a home where we can forget that this happened. Day 26 We are building our new home. our sweet home. We are also going to make a giant signal to be rescued Day 27 We made it. We finally made it! Our new home. Its sweet. and thats what a home is. Home sweet home.We are now safe from the water. Note I found this diary near the tropics. I'll make my own diary, since this diary seems to be over a year old. The flooding has stopped and there's a huge decrease in trees growing. Also trees don't have leaves on them anymore so everyone who survived is worried about the trees dieing. There's also little to no axes since wood r us is completely destroyed. http://lumber-tycoon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cutton/The_Death_of_Lumberland. Category:Blog posts